In a conventional display substrate, the pixel structure employs RGB (Red, Green and Blue) subpixels arranged in a circular manner, each pixel having the same area and consisting of horizontally arranged red, green, and blue subpixels, each subpixel having the same area and the specific structure as shown in FIG. 1. When a display substrate employing this pixel structure displays an image, visual resolution and physical resolution are the same.
With the increasing demand for visual resolution in the market, in the production of subpixels of OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode), since it is difficult to form patterns of organic light emitting materials in process steps, if a traditional way of arrangement is used to form subpixels, it is required to closely arrange organic light emitting materials. In the production of an OLED display substrate with higher visual resolution, small and high-density integration is required for production of each light-emitting material, thereby resulting in difficult processes and high cost.